Misblazering
by foolcklw
Summary: It must have distracted her to see the Captain like that… the sort of distraction that leads to funny accidents. A very short one shot. Femslash!


**Pairing **Sharon/Brenda.

**Summary **_It must have distracted her to see the Captain like that… _the sort of distraction that leads to funny accidents. A very short one shot. Femslash!

**Rating **Think K+ could be appropriate.

**Spoilers**Nope ;)

**I don't own them. If I did, they'd have already made out so many times you couldn't count them.**

First The Closer fan fiction, nothing special but something I pretty much care of. After reading and loving your stories, I'm finally managing to create my own. And it feels so good.

Enjoy!

**MISBLAZERING**

Sharon Raydor had already spotted Lt. Flynn, and already thought that he might have been a problem, when she decided to knock on the door of her office. Through the glass she could see Brenda's head tilt backwards and then cock at one side, as she yelled whoever it was to just come in, if it was so important. Sharon opened the door, but didn't fully enter the room.

"Chief Johnson? I'm sorry for interrupting your talk."

She eyed Andy, who was intently scanning her quite unusual outfit – white _bare_ shirt and black skirt –, then her emerald irises came back to Brenda.

"May I have a word with you?" she asked her.

"I'm afraid you may not, Captain. We're rather busy here."

Brenda took the file Flynn was holding, opened it and nonchalantly started turning the pages. Sharon sighed, but decided she had better not starting a discussion about who of them was the busiest, and instead she turned to the Lieutenant. Her lips curved into a polite smile while she asked him if he may leave them alone.

"He may not." Brenda snapped, still turning the pages.

"It's… important, Chief Johnson. I'm in a hurry."

"And you're not the only one" the other muttered, finally spotting the line she was searching for.

Sharon rolled her eyes, taking a step forward. She closed the door.

"Right then, I guess I have no choice." another hopeless sigh, before: "You're wearing my blazer."

A single "oh" escaped Brenda's lips, while she opened her arms and looked down. It really was hers. Oh God, how had it happened? She looked up to Sharon, whose right eyebrow had already jumped upwards. She blushed, and then they both turned to Flynn.

"I don't wanna know…" he mumbled, eyes low and hands up in front of his chest "I'm leaving."

Neither Sharon nor Brenda dared open their mouth before they heard the door close behind his back. They just kept on staring at the floor, trying not to burst out laughing at the realization that they had sort of been caught. The blonde turned to let the file fall on her desk, then took her glasses off to place them on top of it, and finally leant against the desk.

"Was it really necessary?" she asked, crossing her arms on her chest and seeking for the other's stare.

Sharon slightly cocked her head at one side and nodded.

"I've just got a call from a crime scene, and it's cold outside. I need it."

She pointed at her blazer and Brenda finally smirked. As the Captain got closer, she couldn't help but recollect the image of the brunette panting on the desk of her own office, a hand to cover her eyes and the other on her stomach, a smile of delight dancing on her delicious lips, the skirt still rolled up around her slim waist. It must have distracted her to see the Captain like that, and that was why she picked up the blazer and put it on, absentmindedly.

"I'm sorry" she lied, while Sharon reached out to untie her arms.

Under Brenda's amused eyes, she started unbuttoning the blazer.

"I'm not. I'm just worried about what Lt. Flynn may think, now."

"Why don't you care about _my_ thoughts? I can assure you they're much more interesting." Brenda whispered, moving her playful stare from the brunette's fingers to her face.

But Sharon didn't look up to her till she had completely opened the blazer.

"I thought you were busy." was the reply.

And her tone was so husky, so slightly rough, so low that Brenda hummed, hungrily biting her lower lip. She could have helped her, she could have taken the blazer off, hand it to her and spare her friend some time. But it felt much better to just have the brunette touch her; not that the Captain minded, not at all. Sharon's mouth curved as the tips of her slim fingers went up the border of her own blazer, following it till they met Brenda's shoulders. There, both her thumbs sank under the thick cloth, sliding between it and the pink top the blonde was wearing, while Sharon slowly took the blazer off her. When it reached the desk, gathering around Brenda's wrists, Sharon's fingers were softly drummed on her hands, just before she lifted them from the desk, the left first and then the right, carefully pulling the two sleeves off her arms.

"Thank you" she let go once she could grab her blazer, quickly pressing her lips onto Brenda's, hurrying to the door and putting the garment on before the other could stop her.

"I'll see you later!" the Chief could only yell after her, smiling at the sight of the Captain pressing her nose against the cloth and deeply inhaling the blonde's scent.

From her pleased expression Brenda could assume it smelled good.


End file.
